


Wings, Interrupted

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Jack's first time, Sex, baby half-angels, can it be considered underage sex?, dont worry nephilim you cant get preggers, grace!kink, lack of protection, oral sex (both parties receiving), these are babies remember they'll get the condom talk later, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Jack and Castiel recognize the reader while on a hunt with the brothers. Turns out, Metatron assigned Gadreel with additional responsibilities to carry out in Sam's vessel.
Relationships: Gadreel!Sam/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Wings, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So I really tried to keep this fluffy and in character. Let me know if you enjoyed it please!

**_*Six Months Ago*_**  
It was the strangest thing. You recognized all of them in some way when they came rolling into your town. Most of all the tall one, the one that served as your father’s vessel when you were conceived. The next familiar face was his brother, who you remembered as a demon that worked with the former King of Hell when you were a child. You had never met or seen the other two before, but you could see their halos and wings. Which meant they could see yours. Something in your soul told you that the taller, dark-haired angel was Castiel, the one who killed the last Nephilim before you-- and it led you to wonder if you were next. But something else in your soul sensed that the younger, golden-haired boy next to him was the same as you, or rather almost the same.   
You knew they had come to hunt the creature that had kept evading your grasp, cursing yourself for being unable to take care of the problem before the Winchesters felt the need to clean up the mess. There was no point in trying to flee from the gas station where they had approached you; their angel friends would rat you out soon enough and begin interrogating you. The former demon glanced around, making sure the facility was emptied out before his forearm was pinning you against one of the concrete posts. “Tell me what you know,” he demanded through gritted teeth.   
“Dean, let her go,” the boy said.   
“I’m a hunter, I know about as much as you,” you quickly rambled.  
Dean scoffed and released his grip, stepping back. “A hunter, huh?” he questioned.   
You nodded. “Yeah. I was raised by hunters,” you stated.   
The one you had identified as Castiel narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. “Who was your father?” he asked.   
“Who are you?” you replied.   
His response confirmed your theory. “Castiel. Who’s your father?” he repeated.   
You locked eyes with the tall one, unsure of the best way to inform them-- or rather, the easiest. But your silence along with the look in your eyes seemed to tell him all he needed to know. “Gadreel,” he whispered. You knew little of your father’s reputation, only that he was universally hated by the other angels. It made you hesitant to be honest about your lineage when confronted.   
“That’s impossible. Gadreel couldn’t have had any children. He was imprisoned in Heaven since the creation of Adam and Eve…” Castiel thought aloud.   
“Until you caused the Fall,” you reminded him. “And Gadreel got a vessel.”  
“Wait a second, that would make you what? Five years old?” Dean asked.  
“Almost six,” you clarified.  
“Jack reached maturity shortly after he was born,” Castiel pointed out. “But I assumed that was a result of being half archangel.”  
Okay, now you were very interested in this ‘Jack’ boy. “Half archangel?” you questioned. “I thought the archangels were gone…”  
“No, Lucifer is my father,” the boy, presumably Jack, told you. “Although he is unimportant to me.” _Okay, this just got way more intriguing..._  
“When did you reach full maturity?” Castiel asked.  
“About two years ago,” you estimated. Jack’s eyes seemed to light up at the idea of meeting someone like him. 

***Now***  
Oddly enough, you had found that you were far more equipped for normal, human situations than Jack was. And it was Jack’s insistence that you should join the team and come with them back to the bunker. Given that you had nowhere else to go, you humbly accepted his invitation and became somewhat of a teacher to him on how to be a Nephilim. Which felt strange, considering he was at least a hundred times more powerful than you thanks to archangel juice. But if you were being honest, you were also relieved to finally have met someone like you. Jack was one of the kindest souls you’d ever met, and after the last six months, your best friend.   
Now Sam and Dean were heading out on a hunt, leaving you and the other winged creatures alone in the bunker. A few more hours browsing on your computer led you to another possible hunt. Knowing that Jack could use some more training, you showed him the computer screen and asked him if he wanted to come check it out with you. “Cas, can I go on this hunt with [Y/N]?” he turned to the angel he considered his father.   
Castiel scanned over the information. “I suppose. Just be careful, and call me if you find yourselves in danger.”   
Within the hour, you and Jack were on the road. “It looks like it’ll be late by the time we get there,” you pointed out. “So we’ll start asking around town tomorrow.”  
“Okay. What do we do until then?”  
You chuckled. “Same thing as always. Find somewhere to bunk down for the night.”  
“Oh. Of course. Um, are we sharing?”   
You’d never had to share a room with any of the guys before-- you had your own space in the bunker and if you ever went on hunts with them, you typically had your own room. But given that Jack was your best friend, and the closest thing to one of your kind, you wouldn’t mind sharing with him one bit. “I guess I don’t see why we couldn’t,” you responded. “It’ll be like a sleepover.”  
And it seemed like the sleepover was as exciting as your trip would get once you got done questioning the locals the next day. “So… not a monster?” Jack wondered once you got back in the car.   
“Apparently not. Sorry for dragging you all the way out here with me,” you apologized as you started the car.  
“I don’t mind. I like spending time with you. You make me feel… not so alone.”   
You smiled at your shared sentiment. “Me too, Jack.”   
“So should we head back to the bunker?” he asked.   
“Not quite yet… I think we should stay here an extra day just to be sure there’s nothing we missed.” It never hurt to be careful. And if you were being completely honest, you could down a few beers. For some reason the boys were stingy with you about alcohol, but not Jack. You constantly reminded them that you were technically twice as old as he was, even though you looked the exact same age. They always cited the fact that Jack was half archangel while you were only half standard angel, which made zero sense to you in terms of handling your liquor. The real reason was simply that you were a small cinnamon roll that had to be protected, like Jack, only weaker. “Do you wanna go to a bar and grab some dinner?” you offered.  
“Sure.”   
You were glad you had come up with the idea, because by the time you finished your dinner, the two of you were as relaxed as you’d ever seen each other. So relaxed it was almost like you were both complete humans that didn’t hunt monsters. “I’m gonna go grab another drink from the bar,” you told Jack as you stood up from the booth. “Be right back.”   
Evidently you had picked the busiest time to approach the bartender, and were left in a sea of bar patrons while you waited for your next round.   
“Well, hello there darlin’. Whattaya drinkin’?” said a stranger.   
“Nothing with you,” you hissed reflexively, not even taking a glance.   
“Aww, why you gotta be like that?”   
“You can walk away now or I can break enough of your bones that you’ll never walk again,” you threatened.   
He sneered. “Like a little thing like you could take me on.”  
You looked at him and flashed your grace in your eyes. “You really wanna learn the hard way?”  
Suddenly a hand was on your shoulder, but not the stranger’s hand-- a familiar hand. “Is there a problem here?” Jack asked you, concern not only in his tone, but also in his features.   
You instinctively reached up to remove his hand. “I’m fine, Jack, I got this,” you told him, but the stranger had scattered.   
“Maybe we should just go,” he suggested. You knew that neither of you would hesitate to use your angelic powers should any more problems arise, but it wasn’t exactly the smart thing to do.   
So you nodded. “Okay. Let me just close our tab.”   
“So what was that guy bothering you about?” he asked as the two of you walked back to the car.   
“Nothing,” you said.   
“He wasn’t trying to hurt you, was he?”  
“No,” you giggled. “I’m half-angel, too, Jack. I can handle myself, ya know.”   
“I know… But I like sticking together.”  
You nodded, smiling to yourself. “Me too.”   
“Have you ever been in love?” he asked out of the blue.   
You stopped abruptly at the car. “What? Why?” you wondered.   
He shrugged. “I know that most humans experience it, but I don’t know what it would feel like…”  
You tried to think of a good example. “Um, well, you love Castiel, right?”  
“Yeah, of course. But I’m not _in_ love. Right?”  
“Right… um… I guess I don’t really know what it would feel like either,” you admitted. Sure, you had grown up with humans, but it didn’t mean that you were one of them. You would always be something ‘other’, something that would never be able to perfectly imitate a human.   
“Oh. I just thought since you were raised as a human… Never mind.” He got in the car, forcing you to follow suit. Well, you both easily could have flown, but that would’ve been suspicious to the local folks.   
“Why do you want to know what it feels like?” you asked once you started driving back to the motel.   
“People talk about it so much. It must be nice,” he said simply.   
“Yeah…” you mumbled. There was a time when you would’ve tried to understand love, but after what happened with the man you thought you could’ve loved, you had abandoned as many human emotions as possible. Maybe it was because you had just matured at that point, so you were still young and naive, but the experience stung you either way. You turned your back on love a long time ago.   
When you got back to the motel, you opened the door to the room, Jack not far behind you. You turned to face him when you heard him ask, “Could I try something?”   
You furrowed your brow, wondering what he could mean. “Like what?” you questioned.   
Before you realized what was happening, Jack stepped forward and took your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours. It was so easy to melt into his touch, you relaxed into the kiss and carded your fingers through his hair. “I think…” he started once your lips separated. “I think I’m in love with you, [Y/N]...” he confessed shyly.   
You gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. You had never let yourself think of him as anything more than your best friend, certain that emotions weren’t something that appealed to him either-- he had experienced so much pain in his short life. “I think…” _I think you’re perfect for me? How moronic does that sound?_ You decided to go with, “I think I’m in love with you, too…” Then you kissed him again, slightly more urgently but no less tender.   
His hands migrated down and around your waist to pull you close while you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him flush against you, neither of you allowing your lips to part. Of course, you didn’t need to breathe, but you did need to come up for air at some point. Jack was suddenly very hesitant. “Um… I’m not sure what to do now…” he admitted.   
You giggled at how innocent he was. “Whatever you want, nothing you don’t.” You wanted to go at whatever pace he was most comfortable with.   
“I want to be intimate with you…”  
You smiled again. “Okay, we can get as intimate as you want, Jack.” What he meant by intimate, you weren’t sure, but you knew you’d like whatever it was.   
“I think we should stay in town a few extra days,” he stated.   
You raised a brow. “May I ask why?” you wondered.   
He lowered his forehead to press against yours. “I want to be alone with you for a little while.” Then he kissed you again, clearly starting to get the hang of it.  
“Okay,” you said against his lips. “But can we maybe go sit on one of the beds?” He glanced up at your bed on the far side of the room before you felt his wings wrap around you and suddenly you were horizontal on your mattress. “You couldn’t walk fifteen feet?” you teased, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He chuckled and kissed you rather than responding with words. You pulled away. “Okay, you may be comfy, but I need to take my shoes and jacket off at the very least,” you told him.   
“Right. I guess I’ll do that too.”   
You sat up to kick your shoes off and throw your jacket onto the desk, noticing Jack do the same. “Do you want to watch some tv?” you asked, trying to relieve some of the nervousness he seemed to be feeling.   
Jack laid back on the bed again. “I like kissing you,” he said, a small grin on his face.   
You snickered and cuddled up to him-- an action that was familiar to the two of you. “I like kissing you, too,” you told him honestly. You hadn’t kissed many people in your short life, but kissing Jack… Well, it made you understand what it meant to ‘have butterflies’.   
His face brightened upon hearing your requited feelings before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours again. You curled your fingers around his shirt collar and weaved your legs between his, deepening the kiss to see how we would respond. One of his hands shifted to your hip, squeezing your waist, so you lightly dragged your teeth across his lower lip. He inhaled sharply before pulling you flush against him as he observed what you were doing with your mouth so that he could learn from you. You ran your fingers through his hair, eliciting a small moan when he squeezed your ass. “I… I wanna do more…” he murmured.   
“We can do more…” you hummed. “Just tell me…”   
Jack slid a hand under your shirt, softly tracing along the skin beneath, memorizing the shape of you. “Can I see all of you?”  
You nodded. “Only if I can see all of you, too…” His eyes wandered over your body as he pondered for a moment before nodding with a smile. “Do you want to undress me?” He nodded again, so you sat up so he could take your shirt off.   
Once he threw the article on the floor, you reached for his shirt, your face asking for approval. He leaned forward and pecked you on the lips, giving it to you. You slid his shirt over his head, and he shyly looked down at your chest. “I’m not sure how to…” he referred to your bra.   
“That’s okay,” you giggled. “Most guys don’t.” You winked, earning a smile.  
You reached back and unhooked your bra, letting the straps slide down your arms and discarding it, watching Jack’s expression as he took in the new view. It was almost a look of disbelief. “You’re so beautiful…” he marveled. He leaned in to kiss you tenderly, growing confident enough in his actions to roll over you. He used one hand to prop himself above you and the other began to explore your breasts. “And so soft…” He shifted his attention to trail gentle kisses along your neck and jaw.   
“Jack,” you breathed, wanting him to go further. As if he read your mind, he scooted back onto the bed and reached to slide your leggings down, dragging your underwear down as well. As soon as your ankles were freed, you slid your legs on either side of Jack and leaned up to undo his jeans.   
He helped get himself out of the last pieces of clothing before looking you over once more. “Incredible…” he whispered, falling onto his arms on either side of your waist and kissing down the length of your torso.   
You couldn’t help but buck up when you felt his lips press against your mound. “Jack,” you whined.   
“Do you want me to…?” he wondered.   
“Yes,” you pleaded breathily, wanting him to do everything to you.   
“How should I…?”   
His query reminded you how inexperienced he was, and you stifled a giggle. “Um, just start with what you were doing when we were kissing earlier… then just do whatever feels right, I guess…”   
He nodded before ducking between your thighs and placing wet kisses around your folds. The feeling of his lips and tongue against your most intimate area made you shudder and reach down to tangle your fingers in his hair, trying not to push him in any particular direction. He flattened his tongue and ran it from the bottom of your entrance all the way up to your clit, circling the bud before sucking it. Your back arched up off of the bed from the sensitivity the feeling provided, and you cried out in pleasure. “Did that feel good?” Jack wondered when you fell back onto the bed and he came up for air.  
You nodded enthusiastically. “Really good, Jack,” you panted.   
“Should I keep going?”   
“If you enjoy it.” He hooked his arms around your thighs and pulled you back to his mouth, his tongue exploring you more intimately. You weren’t quite expecting that kind of impatience from him, but you _loved_ seeing a new side of him. “Oh, Jack,” you moaned as the pressure in your core built up. “So good…”   
But then he stopped suddenly, sitting back on his knees. When you sat up to look at him, you realized why he had ceased his actions. He was fully erect, his dick reaching just beyond his belly button. “It… uh…” he stuttered.  
You smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips, one of your hands reaching down to take him in your grasp. “Do you want me to make it feel good?” you asked in a low voice. He gasped slightly at the feeling of your hand wrapped around his dick and nodded. “Lie back,” you said.   
He followed your instructions and parted his legs to make space for you to settle. You smiled deviously, wondering if he had any idea what he was in for before you dipped down to lick up the underside of his shaft. You vaguely heard him whimper, continuing to lick and tease him until you felt his hand in your hair. Then you took him into your mouth and started bobbing up and down, starting slow. “Oh, wow,” he gasped. “That’s…”   
You hollowed your cheeks before releasing him with a ‘pop’. “Uh huh,” you breathed, crawling up his body so that you were face to face again.   
He pulled your lips back to his, and you straddled him and ground your entrance against his dick, figuring you’d already gotten this far. “Could we…?” he asked.   
You nodded and reached down to line him up and begin to slowly sink onto him, watching him squeeze his eyes shut. His hands flew to your ass, one splayed across each cheek as you guided him in. When he finally opened his eyes again, you saw gold instead of blue, leading you to wonder what your own eyes showed. Once he was fully inside you, you propped yourself up on his chest and slowly began rocking your hips back and forth, eliciting _sinful_ moans from Jack. You smiled to yourself and leaned down to lock lips with him. His hands slid up your body, one stopping just under your breast while the other tangled in your hair to deepen your kiss. You felt your wings spread out as Jack picked up the pace, unable to control their actions. Jack separated his face from yours when he heard them flap, staring at your wings in adoration before pulling his lips back to yours and rolling you back over so that he was on top. Your wings tucked themselves away again, and he hooked your legs around his waist like he _knew_ it would feel best that way. But he couldn’t have, not for sure. Now he was focused on going as deep as he could, wanting to hit your sweet spot with each thrust. “Jack, please,” you begged, raking your nails down his back.   
He moved to suck at your pulse point, speeding up just enough to make you snap, clinging to him for dear life as the tremors of your orgasm rocked through you. You felt him reach his own end and spill into you as you came down from your high, both of you whimpering like animals. He collapsed onto you and you held him close, playing with his sweat-dampened hair. “That… was awesome…” he finally said.   
His choice of words made you laugh. “We can do that as much as you want,” you breathed happily.   
“Good,” he laughed. 

_*One Week Later—Back at the Bunker*_  
“Jack, come on. Sam and Dean need to know what you want for dinner,” Castiel said to the door of Jack’s room. But he was met with silence, so he opened the door to find that the room was empty. “Jack?” he wondered.   
“Goddammit!” Dean shouted from down the hall, slamming whatever door he had opened. Cas saw him storming over moments later. “How long has… _that_ been happening?” he asked disgustedly.   
Castiel furrowed his brow. “What?” he asked obliviously.   
Dean looked back in the direction he came, searching for words. “All I saw was wings… and… skin…” Dean shuddered. Cas narrowed his eyes further. “Oh,” Dean realized. “You don’t know,” he laughed. “Well, excuse me while I go drink until I forget what I just saw.” He patted the angel on the back and left in the direction of the kitchen.   
After hearing Dean shout and realizing it was directed at you and Jack, the two of you scrambled away from each other and frantically dressed, wanting to clear things up. You met Cas in the hall a few moments later, slipping past him as he stopped Jack. Castiel placed a firm hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack,” he stated, noting the boys mussed hair. “Are you… Were you and [Y/N] having intercourse?”  
“Uhhh… yes…”   
“I think we should talk.”  
Meanwhile you found Dean in the kitchen. “Dean, you really should’ve knocked,” you told him.   
“Uh uh. I knocked. Oh, I knocked,” he grumbled, downing the rest of the whiskey he had poured himself.   
“Then why’d you open the door?!” you shrieked.   
“I thought you were _watching_ porn, not making it,” he explained as he poured another triple.   
You cocked your head. “So you came in because you wanted to catch me watching porn?” you asked.   
He shrugged and took another gulp. “Thought it’d be funny.”  
You crossed your arms. “Uh huh. And how do ya feel now?”   
“Mnm.” He shook his head and took another swig. “Not funny. Not funny. At all.”  
“Well now it’s funny to me,” you chuckled.   
“What’s funny to you?” Sam asked as he entered the kitchen. “What was Dean yelling about?”  
“The things I can’t unsee,” Dean muttered in response.   
Sam tilted his head and gave the two of you a confused look. “I take it I missed something?”   
You glanced down and took a deep breath. The secret was out now. “Jack and I are…” _Well, we haven’t really talked about it…_  
“Knocking wings,” Dean finished, earning an even more questioning look from his brother. “They’re fucking, Sam.”  
Sam’s jaw dropped. “Oh…”   
“I don’t need either of you trying to give me ‘the talk’. I know how things work, I was raised by humans, I did have somewhat of a childhood,” you rambled.   
“Well, that’s great and all, [Y/N], but Jack was a little different,” Dean retorted.   
“I know that, Dean, he’s my best friend. I haven’t made him do anything he doesn’t want to. In fact, he initiated everything,” you told him.   
Dean finished off the liquor again. “Nope. I don’t wanna hear the details. Move along.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I would absolutely be willing to write more chapters of this if that is something y'all want. <3


End file.
